Stealing Credit
by TatraMegami
Summary: Magic Kaito/Leverage fic. When the Hope Diamond is stolen, all eyes go to Parker, but is she really the one who stole it? Parker decides to go see the one who did steal the Diamond and complain.


A/N: The thieves got into my mind and had a party. I do not own either Leverage or Magic Kaito and I also do not own the idea of the Hope Diamond being Pandora. I'm not quite sure where that idea came from, but I know that it isn't mine. But, there was a scene in Leverage where Parker said that she stole the Hope Diamond and put it back and I couldn't help but write a crossover after rereading one of those fics where the Hope Diamond was the Pandora. So, enjoy!

-

Stealing Credit

.

Chapter 1 – Suspicion

-

"And I repeat, this is breaking news; the Hope Diamond has been stolen," the newscaster broke through the small argument going on and the team's eyes turned to Parker.

"What?" Parker protested as the announcer droned on before going to commercial break. "What are you all looking at me for?"

"They said the Hope Diamond was stolen," Eliot pointed out.

"And as far as we know, you're the only one who has gotten their hands on it," Nate added.

"I said that I had put it back," Parker protested.

"We did have that long weekend off, and you did disappear for a while then," Hardison said. "It wouldn't be that hard for you to get the diamond again."

"You right, it wouldn't." Parker snickered until she noticed that the team was still staring at her. "But, I didn't steal it; this time."

"Well, then, who did?" Eliot asked.

"Let me check a few things online," Hardison muttered as he started typing on his keyboard. Nate tried to ignore the fact that Hardison was currently hacking into various police networks to see where they were on the case.

"There is one person who probably could steal it," Parker mused.

"Who?" Eliot asked right as the flashing on the computer screens finally stopped.

"The Kaitou KID," Hardison and Parker almost chorused. On the screen there was a note announcing a plan to steal the diamond and signed with a doodle of a figure with a top hat and a monocle.

"Why didn't we hear about this?" Eliot asked, ignoring Nate as he made his way up the stairs. He leaned forward in order to see the note better.

"We were kind of busy running that last job," Hardison pointed out, clicking to show a news article about the theft. "We didn't have time to watch the news, between the Triads and the fashion show."

"Maybe I should have taken it," Parker absently said, breaking up the impending argument. "Now he's gotten all of the credit."

"Doesn't he usually put back the stuff that he's taken?" Eliot asked. Parker and Hardison looked over to him in question and he shrugged. "I've seen one of his heists before, during one of my jobs."

"He does, but he's taking my credit," Parker whined as she pouted. "I've already stolen it and returned it, just not with all of the fuss."

"Now, now, I'm sure that he didn't know that he was taking your credit," Hardison tried to reassure her. It worked, but not in the way that he wanted it to.

"You're right," Parker perked up, "which is why I should tell him."

"What, wait, what do you mean by tell him?" Hardison asked, staring at her as she bounced to her feet.

"I mean I'm going to track him down and tell him that he's taking all of my credit. Really," Parker huffed, "I had a much harder time that he ever did. He's a magician, he can blend in with all of the crowds; I had to avoid the security system."

"He's a thief, how are you going to find him?" Hardison asked.

Parker shrugged. "He's a thief, that part will be easy." She grinned at them before leaving.

Hardison and Eliot exchanged glances before following after her. Nate came downstairs a few minutes later, wondering about the silence. He blinked when all he found was the computer screens showing the tiny icon of the Kaitou KID from the heist note. He finally shrugged and settled down to watch a movie, figuring that the three members of his team couldn't get into that much trouble; they were, after all, adults.


End file.
